


Kitsune clan

by bloodstorm



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Large Breasts, Multi, Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: The Kyuubi no Kitsune has always wanted her own child but she gets the biggest surprise when her jailer gives her an offer she can’t refuse.
Relationships: Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 6





	1. a new mother

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was just sealed into a baby and she hated it since she considers it the ultimate insult, she wanted a child more then anything. As if by fate her jailer appeared before her crying her motherly instincts kicked in, she used one of her tails to lift the baby into her cage turned into her human form hold onto the baby and began comforting him soon the baby fell asleep making the fox think he may not be so bad (if only she knew).

Six years later Naruto Uzumaki the jailer of the Kyuubi was about to visit the fox during the six years he would often visit her during this time the fox would listen to the boy as he would recount what he did that day. When he was four, she told him he should learn sealing so seeing his surrogate grandfather Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage he asked about a book about sealing when he read it, he took to the subject like a fish to water.

“Hello, Kyu how’s your day?”

“Hello, kit your early why are you here?”

“Well, I wanted to give you something” showing the fox the seal key

“This is a very special key that allows me to unlock any seal there is one problem though”

“What is that kit?”

“it takes a week to fully activate but there is a way to make it happen instantly also it has an additional side effect”

“How do we make that happen and what side effect kit?”

“Well, the side effect because you’re a female means you will produce milk that if a child drinks it and the circumstances are right, they will become your child as to make the effect happen instantly is to fulfil your deepest desire”

Naruto places the seal key onto the fox she then turns into her human form showing her nude form which didn’t faze Naruto since he lived with her for six years. She squeezed one of her breasts when she saw her breast lactating, she beckoned Naruto closer when he was close enough, she held on him and brought one of her breasts to his mouth.

When he asked what she was doing she told him to drink her milk and become her son when he heard this he began to cry because he finally had a mother to call his own, he wrapped his arms around her and drank her milk. While he was doing this Kyuubi was inserting her chakra into her milk so that he undergoes some physical changes as well with one thing on her mind to create a clan that represents the freedom that she got and the family that he wants.


	2. A new clan in the leaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto learns about his new changes and his mothers real name and the Hokage learns about a new clan in the leaf and its history

Naruto is sleeping on his new mother not realising his new changes she wakes up only to find him using her breasts as pillows happy she is a mother he cradles him waiting for him to wake up. Naruto finally wakes up to find him in the arms of his new mother happy he heads for the bathroom when he sees his new look, he screamed hearing this Kyuubi checked on him only to find he was freaking out about his new changes.

He now had claws, his eyes became slitted, his ears became fox ears, and he had a small tail coming out of his backside. Knowing the problem, she explained that his new features were due to her making him a part of her clan.

Understanding this Naruto and his mom to a shower while she made breakfast, he was thinking about how he was going to explain to his surrogate grandfather about the changes. While Naruto ate his breakfast, his mother was entering his bedroom with one thing in mind to get rid of those horrible jumpsuits he wore when he entered the room, he was surprised to see them gone.

The Hokage was in his office doing the. Bane of all Kages paperwork only to be interrupted by a knock on the door seeing his surrogate grandson brought a smile to his heart only to see a woman with red hair with matching eyes that were slitted but what really shocked him was that she was stark naked showing off her KK- cup breast and clean-shaven pussy.

“Naruto it’s good to see you and who is this young lady?” Sarutobi said

“My name is Kyra and due to my clan’s laws, my son”

“Well, this is a surprise a new clan is certainly welcome here in Konoha tell me how many of your members are there?”

“Were the last two a man named Orochimaru wiped us out due to our bloodline”

“Why would Orochimaru target your clan?”

“We have the powers of Immortality that can only be unlocked by the royal family and have the ability to call on mother nature to aid us with the help of Lady Inari we also have summon contracts with the foxes and wolves”

“Yes, I see why he would target your clan I assume you are the last of the royal line which is how you made Naruto your son and that your worship of Inari is what gave you the summoning contracts”  
“You would be correct Lord Hokage also once a person is accepted as a member of our clan once they become 5- years old we give them our clans symbol by tattooing it”

Kyra turned around showing her heart shaped ass and the symbol on each of her cheeks when he saw it Sarutobi couldn’t takes his eyes off it he told her that there would be a meeting in a few days to discuss living accommodations. After they left Naruto was dropped off at the academy there Kyra was interested in a girl with pale eyes, blue hair wearing a white shirt and Anbu shorts with sandals seeing she had a crush on her son Kyra decided to investigate who she was after getting groceries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the meeting that announces the kitsune clan Kyra learns about the girl she is interested in and Naruto begins his training into the kitsune arts.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter Naruto sees his new changes for the first time the Kyuubi’s name is revealed and the Hokage learns of a new clan in the village.


End file.
